Surprise et dure après-midi
by Rosalie24
Summary: Semaine de l'OS. Sora rentre chez lui après ses aventures et y découvre une belle surprise ou pas.


Voici un autre OS pour la semaine de l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Sora et Riku venaient de sortir du domaine des Ténèbres et après des retrouvaille émouvant avec Kairi, Donald, Dingo et Mickey; c'est pas comme si ils s'étaient vus y a quoi 20 min; puis de dire au revoir à ces trois derniers, Sora se dit que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de se reposer dans sa chambre et de revoir ses parents. Oui Sora pense à ses parents, de temps en temps.

Arrivé chez lui, les bras de sa mère l'accueillit, elle pleurait à chaud de larmes marmonnant des choses du genre: «Sora, mon chéri, où étais-tu ?», «Quelle mère indigne je suis de t'avoir oubliée !» ou encore «Oh mon bébé.»

Après maintes efforts, Sora finit par la calmée et la rassurée. Sa mère était une grande femme fine avec les cheveux brun ondulé qui lui arrivé au épaule, ses yeux étaient marrons clair car oui ils existent des personnes qui n'ont pas les yeux bleu ou vert ou jaune. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de maison et avait l'air fatiguée.

« – Tu as raison je devrais me calmer, elle pris une inspiration, Bien, maintenant jeune homme dis moi où étais-tu pendant tous ce temps et que faisais-tu ?, reprit-t-elle sur un ton plus sévère.

–Eh beeeen, commença Sora mal à l'aise; il n'osais pas dire qu'il étais partit tué des monstres, ou êtres venant d'humain et de ce fait être devenu un meurtrier, plus dangereux les uns que les autres pour sauver les mondes il savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas, il aurait quand même pu penser à une excuse avant de venir mais bon il devait être distrait pas la brune/rousse cité plus haut.

–OUIIIIIN !, cria quelqu'un à l'étage et qui surpris Sora et sa mère mais surtout Sora.

–Oh non Hoshia (1)», s'écria la mère de notre héro avant de se précipité vers l'étage laissant Sora en plan et en pleine confusion.

Une fois la surprise passé ce dernier décida finalement de suivre sa mère pour découvrir ce qui se passe. Arrivé à l'étage il voit la chambre d'ami ouverte et il s'y dirige et voit sa mère entrain de bercer un petit bébé d'environ 5 mois. La mère de Sora leva la tête et souri en voyant Sora.

«–Sora approche s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ce dernier obéit car il était bien élevé... sauf quand il part affronter des monstres avec des animaux qui parle sans prévenir ses parents bien sûre mais ce n'est rien n'est-ce pas.

–Je te présente ta petite sœur Hoshia, puis elle se tourna vers un des deux berceaux ce trouvant dans la pièce, et voici ton petit frère Kumo (2).

–MES QUOI ?, s'écria Sora sous le choque.

–Chute Sora, tu risques de les réveillés, réprimanda sa mère, et se sont tes petits frère et sœur.

–Je... Mais c'est super !, s'extasia Sora.

–Cela me fait plaisir de te voir heureux, reprit-t-elle en posant Hoshia dans son berceau, Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question où étais-tu pendant tous ce temps ?»

Cette dernière question stoppa net la joie de Sora, qui avais totalement oublié ce détail encore mais il a bonne excuse.

Bon nous allons abrégé cette conversation qui se résume à des bégaiements de la part de Sora sous les regards noires envoyer par sa chère génitrice. Et cela se termine par Sora privé de dessert pendant 1 mois devant son mutisme, savait-elle qu'il n'avait pas manger pendant 2 ans ? Ah moins qu'on compte le nombres de glaces qu'on ingurgité Roxas et Xion ? M'enfin bon.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur chez les heu pourquoi ils ont pas de nom de famille comme dans les FF bref, chez la famille de Sora.

Le lendemain Sora partit retrouver Kairi et Riku car lui et Riku, ces idiots, ont réussi à revenir sur leur île pendant les vacances et bien sûre ils vont pas chercher à rattraper leurs cours faut pas rêver. Sora demanda à Kairi:

«–Dis Kairi, tu savais que j'avais des petits frère et sœur ?

–Hein ? Ah oui Hoshia et Kumo, ils sont très mignons.

–Attendez, t'as des frères et sœurs Sora depuis quand ?, s'étonna Riku ce qui est fort compréhensible.

–Depuis environs 5 mois vu leur âge. Alors Kairi pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

–Sora quand on c'est revus c'était en plein milieu d'une bataille où tes ennemis m'avaient emprisonner puis quand on a essayer de revenir chez nous Riku et toi avez disparut TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AVAIS QUE CA A PENSER DE TE DIRE QUE T'AVAIT MAINTENANT DES PETITS FRERE ET SOEUR ?!», s'énerva la brune/rousse j'ai jamais trop su sa couleur de cheveux.

Après cette conversation où notre sauveur se fait incendier par sa petite-amie, attendez on me dit qu'elle n'est pas sa petite-amie sérieux ah ben tant pis. Les trois amis décidèrent de prendre des nouvelles de leur autres amis.

ooooOOOOoooo

«–J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on a réussi à vaincre Xehanort !, s'écria Kairi fière.

–Moi c'est de savoir que j'avais 3 trois personnes dans mon cœur.

–4 t'as oublié Vanitas, rectifia Riku.

–Ah oui comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde dans mon cœur !, s'écria Sora encore étonné par cette révélation. J'avoue que je le comprends moi aussi je me demande comment c'est possible.

–Aucune idée mais en tout cas ton cœur est vraiment sympa à habiter, continua Kairi comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il fait.

–Ben c'est les îles du destin aussi donc c'est normale que c'est sympa, répondit Riku tandis que la demoiselle confirmer.

–Attendez comment vous savez cela ?, s'étonna encore plus Sora.

–Ben Kairi s'est réfugiée dans ton cœur lors de notre premier voyage t'as oublié et puis pour moi j'y suis allé quand on passé notre symbole de maîtrise.

–Ah», fut tout ce que le maître de la Keyblade, car oui il est devenu maître après maintes efforts et c'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs, réussi à répondre. Puis les deux autres commencèrent à parler de tout le monde et surtout à se demander si Roxas et Xion réussiront à trouver un endroit où vivre dans Twilight Town. Ensemble ou non je vous laisse le choix.

Il décida alors de retourner chez lui pour ce reposer de toute ces péripéties. Mais arrivé chez il retrouva chez parents l'air passablement énervé.

«–Sora, où étais-tu encore partit pendant 1 ans !, demanda son père, un homme grand au cheveux blond, et au yeux bleu et au corps assez maigrichon.

–Euh, dit Sora, ne me dite pas qu'il a encore oublié de prévoir une excuse !, eh bien comment dire...

–Oui Sora nous t'écoutons ?, s'exclama sa mère.

–Hum, j'ai euh je suis partis chez un euh enfin je veux dire eh bien j'ai appris enfin voilà, expliqua Sora, si quelqu'un à compris je dis bravo à lui.

–Oh très bien suite à cette explication très claire je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as dû quitter la maison pendant aussi longtemps, je suis si fière de toi.

–C'est vrai maman ?, dit Sora... Il est sérieux !

–Bien sûre que non c'était ironique, expliqua son père, et puisque que tu ne veux pas nous expliquer où tu étais et ce que tu faisais tu sera privé de sortie pendant deux mois et tu devras garder Hoshia et Kumo la semaine prochaine. La discussion est close, maintenant vas dans ta chambre !»

Sora s'y rendit sachant que quand son père est énervé vaut mieux rester tranquille, n'empêche qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi énervés. C'est vrai quoi il est juste parti tué un vieux pépé fou qui voulait détruire l'univers et cela sans prévenir ses parents et de disparaître pendant un an c'est tout c'est pas comme si il avait je sais pas bu du vin, c'est rien du tout comparé à cela. Dois-je vraiment dire ce qui cloche dans cette phrase.

Une semaine plus tard, les parents de Sora sortirent pour leurs travail et laissèrent leurs jeunes enfants d'un an et demi à leur grand frère pour la première fois, ah ai-je dis que ce grand frère est de nouveau revenu chez lui en période de vacances sérieux comment il fait ! Après les recommandation habituel des mères, le baby-sitter dit au revoir à ses parents. Sora se rendit alors dans le salon où ses benjamins jouer tranquillement. Hoshia avait les cheveux blond ondulé, un visage fin et des yeux bleu comme ceux de Sora, Kumo quand à lui avait des cheveux brun lisse et des yeux brun qu'il a hérité de sa mère. Son visage était plus carré. Sora les observa joués calmement et se dit que cela ne sera pas si difficile que ça que les garder. Et puis monta dans sa chambre pour lire un livre. Cela se voit qu'il n'a jamais eu de frère ou sœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sora entendu un bruit sourd venant d'en bas. Intrigué, il descendit et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Le salon était en désordre, il y avait des gribouillis partout, la plante était renversé et la terre se répandait partout, des meubles étaient renversés et au milieu se trouvait Kumo qui riait au éclat. Mais Hoshia, elle, avait disparut. Sora commença à paniqué, il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant que ses parents rentre et ranger le salon. Puis il entendit un boum qui venait de la cuisine cette fois. Notre héro se précipita et vue Hoshia qui avait renversée une chaise pour essayer d'avoir des gâteaux. Sora ne perdit pas de temps et la pris avant qu'elle fasse plus de bêtises. Puis il retourna vers le salon.

Pendant que le jeune homme essaye de ranger le salon, nos deux bambins ne voulurent pas la même chose. Ils profitèrent que Sora avait le dos tourné pour partir. Probablement qu'ils pensaient que Sora et eux jouaient cache-cache ou ils voulaient l'embêter ouais c'est sûrement cela. Une fois que notre cher héro, mais attendez je viens de penser à une chose Sora n'est qu'un apprenti héro il n'a pas eu l'approbation de Phil, donc quand notre apprenti héro se retourne il ne vit rien, aucune trace des petits "anges" que sont son frère et sa sœur. Pris d'un nouvelle excès de panique, le brun commença à courir dans toute la maison pour les retrouver dans sa chambre entrain de déchiqueter des papiers. Sora les attrapa ce qui eu pour but de les faire pleurer. Le maître de la Keyblade ne sut quoi faire sur l'instant et tenta de les apaiser le mieux possible ce qui ne marcha pas, je le plaindrai presque. Les jumeaux continuaient à pleurer quand Sora eut une illumination, en fait il a vu l'heure sur l'horloge de sa chambre, les petits devient avoir faim. Alors le baby-sitter se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer ce que sa chère mère a fait pour nourrir les petits, et lui par la même occasion, quel goinfre.

Quand il eut finit de préparé le repas, il chercha les monstres qui ne se trouvaient plus dans sa chambre mais dans le couloir où ils avaient gribouiller partout. Sora qui commença à comprendre que nettoyer maintenant serait de leurs laisser du temps pour ne autre bêtises ne fit que les prendre et les emmenait à la cuisine. Le repas fut long pour Sora car Hoshia et Kumo décidèrent de s'amuser avec la nourriture et de les envoyer sur Sora plutôt que de les manger. Après cela ils s'amusèrent à sauter sur notre héro et à le faire tomber, à lui tirer ses cheveux hérissés bref à lui foutre la misère. Moi qui pensais que les étoiles et les nuages aimé le calme du ciel. Et puis ils commencèrent à dormir. Une fois sûre que les démons étaient endormis le brun pris la direction du salon en pagaille quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Sora alla ouvrir et fut heureux de voir Riku et Kairi.

«– Sal... Wahou Sora que t'est-il arrivé ?, demanda Kairi inquiète.

– Mes "adorables" frère et sœur, répondit ce dernier, Dites cela vous ne gênerez pas de m'aider à ranger la maison avant le retour de mes parents ?

– Ne me dis que t'arrive à vaincre des sans-cœur, des similis, un vieux fou mais que t'arrive pas à t'occuper de deux adorables enfants de 1 ans et demi, s'exclama Riku amuser pendant que Kairi retenait avec peine un fou rire.

– Taisez- vous et aider moi, et puis ceux sont des terreurs», maugréa Sora faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi a ranger la maison de Sora.

* * *

(1) Viens de Hoshi qui signifie "les étoiles" en japonais d'après google trad, que j'ai quelque peu arranger pour faire plus jolie.

(2) Kumo signifie "les nuages" en japonais toujours d'après google trad.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu laisser une petite review pour me le dire.


End file.
